Viva La San Andreas
by Kur0 N3koChi
Summary: Inuyasha had started a new life with new friends after his past was destroyed. But what happens when the past comes back with a vengence?
1. Chapter 1

Viva Laz Vegaz in San Andreas...

A girl ran away from in a corner of the street. Luckliy as no lights were around her scent or body could not be found. Her hair reached her shoulders and was soft in a pony-tail curled, sweat beat down her face. She had ripped blue jeans and a blood riden shirt, her left arm was scarred and probally unable to move any longer. Ashamed at the same time that she let her guard down. Even if she was the birth riden child of a half-demon and a demon, She held at least 75% of demon and could smell the demons outside of the home and be able to escape, she wasn't so lucky today, The new moon.

Sucked completly for the fact she was weak on this night and it reduced almost completly.

Her brother sent those demons...

He wanted her dead to get what their mother had given her. Trusted to her and now he had found her. But yet again she had gotten away. She'd have to move again, break into another abandoned drug house and sleep their for the next couple of days, only come out when the sun is going down, hiding in the shadows until her brother hopfully gets shot down and murdered. She wanted him dead, Never again to force her into this life again and again. She wanted him rid of.

Running to the next corner where they had left, she hoped no more of them were around and she prayed they wouldn't come back for the fact they may kill her this time. Holding onto the jewel she walked normally into the late crowds of people around the area this night. Finding a home to sleep in for the plan to begin. She knew she needed him now...He should still remember her. They were born on the same day.

Both are half demons, she'd praying that he still wanted her as a friend, Even so she missed him. And needed him here, Here to help protect what he mother left towards her. He understands more then anything what a dead parents belongings mean to him as her, and she would not give it to her power hungry HALF brother.

She got papers from the desk that she set up after the minutes of memories passed. Writing neatly and clearly.

Dear Inu-Yasha...

*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*

Tokyo, Japan

" SESSHAMARU!" A longer silver haired male ran into the room of another. Another sliver hair male looked at him drolly not caring really what he had to say. " What Inuyasha?" He asked looking back into the book he was currently reading. " Rin said you told Kagome some business about me..." Sesshamaru smiled. " I don't know what you're talking about.." Inuyasha jumped on his bed side and poked his brother in the head with his claw. " Sesshamaru, You basterd...You told my business out there like that."

" It's not like it's a lie baby brother..." Inuyasha's eye twitched and he growled. " The pictures." Sesshamaru's smile widened. " What?" He acted. " Give me the bath and potty pictures mom took before she died."

" Izaiyou's pictures...Last time I seen them You were in those." Inuyasha growled. " We can play those games, Lets see what Rin will say after she see's these." Sesshamaru looked up to see himself younger wrapped in a ball like a dog, then another scratching his head with his foot and sticking out his tounge at the same time. Then the last one he was running with a diper in his hand nude running aparently in circles.

His eyes widened and tried to grab at them Inuyasha quickly jumped back. " un un un PICTURES, or else." Sesshamaru growled. " Or what?"

" I print copies for the whole school to see the almighty Sesshamaru torn down to a meir DOG." Sesshamaru went for him as Inuyasha ran out the door laughing. " Catch me if you can ya old mutt."

He jumped down before Inuyasha did and tryed to grab Inuyasha, but he ducked just in time to crawl away from him and out the door.

Running into a young girl with a high pny-tail in her head. " Inuyasha what are you doing?" He laughed hiding behind her. " Sango keep Fluffy far away for a while." Sango shook her head. She wore a purple shirt wrapped tightly around her and some demnis capris with some tennis shoes. Sesshamaru walked out seeing Sango.

" Get that brat."

Inuyasha laughed. Ducking behind Sango again when he heard him growl. " I'll give to the count of 4 INUYASHA."

Sango rolled her eyes. " Inuyasha what are you doing this time."

Sesshamaru counted to 1 by then.

" I have these.' He handed them to Sango, as soon as that happened. Sesshamaru had already said 3.

Sango then started laughing. " How come I never seen these Sesshamaru?" He had only said Fo...When he stopped and blushed. Inuyasha laughed harder. " I never seen that before." He laughed harder. " Inu stop laughing at Sesshamaru."

She handed the pictures to Sesshamaru walking inside. " Stop teasing Inu." He stood their in shock.

" Betrayed by my own sister, SANGO..." She stopped a moment and giggled. " You can't really talk Inu, Kagome told me about your baby pictures."

He blushed, standing their alone. " HEY...Wait a sec."

*-*-*Dinner*-*-*

Sesshamaru sat on the other side of the table from Inuyasha, Sango next to Inuyasha. Food was spread around the table. And everyone was eating.

" Inu have manners. Shippou's not here yet." Inuyasha scoffed. " Please his with that neighbor girl he has a little crush on. He won't be back for days."

Sango shook her head taking his plate. " Then you won't eat for days..." He whimpered a bit and caught himself stopping. " Go get Shippou. Then you get your plate back." He scowled and got up mummbling insults that he'd never tell Sango to her face.

Inuyasha walked out the house to the nieghbor house Shippou should be at. He knocked and waited a moment before the sister opened the door. She was about 5'6 and black and white hair. " Oh Inuyasha. You just missed them, Kirara and Shippou just went to the Diner down the street. I'm afraid they won't be back for a while." Inuyasha nodded and walked down the steps. Mumbling what a waste that was and he could have been done with his food and over Miroku's in the same hour. Oh well.

Walking back in he sat and snatched his plate back. Sango shook her head. " Shippou ujust called saying he's eating out with Kirara tonight. I suppose you know already huh?" He scoffed and trashed his food. Sesshamaru sighed. Excusing himself. " I'm going to Rin's."

" Won't be back for a while too?" Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time. They knew Sesshamaru, Rin had been living by herslef since she turn 18 and when Sesshamaru came over he wouldn't leave, mostly because she'd ask. or for reason they don't want to figure.

" Don't come back. I need your room." Inuyasha got up walking by his brother. " Touch anything in my room your dead Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked uneffected. " Of course Lord, Sesshamaru."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha looked under the bed to find Sesshamaru's boxes that held all his little secerts. He still doesn't know Inuyasha knows about it. It's basically a memory thing for him since he doesn't liek to admit anything. And so everytime Sesshamaru leaves. Inuyasha borrows his room, supposedly for his computer. Nope it's the box. He's almost completly finished with every little secert that Sesshamaru has. Some Inuyasha never wanted to know in the first place.

The first time he looked in the box. He didn't touch it for days, He couldn't even look at Rin the same for a while. SHIT couldn't even mention her name.

But the last secert was left and he just wanted to read it. Just to have dirt on him like he does Inuyasha. He glanced the sheet of paper in the back to just find a picture. It was him obveously as a baby, with their dad he never met. And some woman holding Sesshamaru's hand. " His mom probaly." He sighed and put the picture back and the box under the bed.

" looking threw his shit again huh, inu?" He jumped falling off the bed and looked at her upside down. " I came to tell you dad called and said he'd be late tonight." She walked in and knelt to him. " What are you doing now?" He scoffed and sat up dusting himself off. " Like I'll tell you..." Sango raised a brow.

" Ok" Inuyasha shuddered. " Sango...what are you going to do?" She gave him a werid look and left out the room. He quickly got up and ran out the room to have something thrown at him. " SANGO!!" She had apperntly threw another weapon at him. SHe favored those the most. He jumped off the stairs and ran outside. People passing by seen this and wondered what he was running from.

" Inuyasha..." She came out with a big boomerang. " No not the hirokotsu...Sango don't be rash..." She threw it, making him duck. " Spill." He twitched at his crazy sister. " Sango come on...What's the big deal..." She ran to him making him jump out his skin as she lifted the bommerang over him. " Sango..." She waited a moment. " MURDER!" She scowled. " Not yet, tell Inuyasha. You know Sesshamaru's going to be angry at you."

" It was justa picture. Him his real mom and our dad, that's it."

" WHAT?" They looked up to see Sesshamaru glaring at Inuyasha. " Didn't i say don't touch my shit INUYASHA." He gulped. " That was it I didn't mean any harm." Sesshamaru closed his eyes and ignored any other comment. " If you talk to me you'll die. INUYASHA."

He gulped again as Sango lifted the weapon to put it on her back. " I told you."

He sat on the pourch next to Miroku. " How long?"

" About 4 months. And all he knows I looked at was the picture. It's stupid." A girl kicked air. " Well Inuyasha you got in his privacy." She had brown eyes and wagged a finger at him.

" Sesshamaru's perfectly fine by know. " He said proudly the girl shook her head. " Still it's his privacy, and you ruined it."

" LIKE HE DOESN'T MINE." he scoffed. " Inuyasha." She patted his head. " Stop acting that way. Sesshamaru will get over it, but first YOU have to do something." He raised a brow. " Kagome?" She smiled. " Apologize." He stood and walked away.

" INUYASHA."

" HELL TO THE MUDAFUCKING NO!!!" He scowled. " I could not-would not ever in my LIFE apologize to Sesshamaru." He faced her. " It's like a code, If I even show a slight amount of weakness he'll never let me live it down." His ears slotched. " Sesshamaru's a stubborn ass"

" I think you should litsen to Kagome, I mean you been acting pretty guilty. You and your brother are close suprisingly."

Inuyasha gave a werid look. " You and Sesshamaru used to never get along, well until you figured you had a baby sister, my beautiful Sango." Inuyasha ignored him saying his sister in that term. " truth be told you two never acted like you even had the slightest appreciation for each other." Kagome sat in front of him. " Like you were born in different worlds, You didn't even act like family. You two acted as if you were the only ones around. High and mighty, then all of a sudden it stopped. It all just stopped as soon as Sango walked threw that door."

Inuyasha blinked. " It's nothing we just thought we need to be better examples. But she was more of an eample to us. She 21 now. College, a tough fighter. She's a Takahashi OUR sister." He sighed. ' though you guys don't know the whole story we had to do that for Sango's sake. We had to take care of her.'

A beep came from the curb. Everyone looked that way and seen the Mailman. " You want your mail?"

" It's nothing but bills." Inuyasha got up and took the mail, walking back without anymore remorse. " You know you could be nicer." Miroku pointed out. " Says you..." He sat and looked through the mail, 2 bills and a letter. wait a letter. And Inuyasha's name was on it. He looked at the envelope, a little afraid to open it because of the name. Leemay Onigumo. LeeLee really. He remembered her of course. Same age same birthday, both have human in them she a little more but it didn't change anything, Had a half brother too. They had so much in common, it wasn't a surprise they were best friends. But she was back in Andreas. Their old neighborhood.

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before Kagome snapped him out of it. " What is it that has you so dazed Inuyasha?" He gave her a serious look and stood. " I'll talk to you guys later, I have to get ready for something later." They stood their in shock as he walked into the house and go to his room. Sesshamaru and Sango looked at him as he climbed the steps slowly, but normally.

*-*-*-*-*

Closing the door he opened the letter and read slowly to sink every word.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Hows it been going my friend, Havn't seen you in old San Andreas in a while. I have some bad news though. I apologize instead of writing to see how you been-or do you have a new best friend-or if you have some girl friend you're too busy with at the moment. Sorry I went off. I missed ya you know._

_And ya know I shoulda wrote sooner. But I sorta been hiding...Again. But not from some random thugs this time. I been hiding for the past 6 years from Naraku..._

_Thought he was dead I know. Well he apperently was hiding until you,Sesshamaru, Your mother, Father, and even Kouga was gone. Or out of the picture. I know this isn't the type of thing you need to read, bad news about Andreas our hometown, being overran by my own brother, I-I am so sorry to tell you this._

_I'm so sorry to even write this. I apologoze for what my brother did to your family. I apologize for what had happened to your mother. Yeah I figured a few years ago, And I apologize for not keeping my promise on keeping him dead. You and I knew that he wasn't._

_Fluffy didn't finish him off. And I don't have the will power anymore. He controls more demons down here and the murder rate at night has increased dreadfully. He's looking for me esspecially. To finally finish me off Like my mother._

_Inuyasha stopped reading the letter a moment and started to breath shallow. " , His own mother." He thought of his mother and got a headache from it. Contenuing._

_Sorry about not telling you that either. He wants what Mother left me in her will. She knew he would betray the family and told me to be absolutly careful around him. I've been hiding to0 long to know how to be careful. In old buildings and homes by crack dealers and broken down apartments._

_I...I need you now more then ever. I tried to avoid this, Avoid your help because I know you're living a better life. A better relationship, hell you could be married and I wouldn't know because I kept out of touch for so long._

_If you can't help. Within 7 days I don't see you around our old hideout, I'll know, I'll know you are way to busy or in too much of a better life to come. I will not mind and won't write you about this again. As a promise between gangs._

_Love_

_Leemay_

Inuyasha folded the letter and growled. " The basterd."

*-*-*-*

He faced Sesshamaru who stared at him in the same distane that Inuyasha did. " What little brother." Inuaysha threw the letter to Sesshamaru. " Toisha is dead and Naraku's alive." Sesshamaru growled. " Leemay wrote that letter. It has a scent of her tears and blood. Like she had been fighting before she wrote it, or injuryed. Naraku's been trying to kill her." Sesshamaru scanned the paper. " San Andreas been over ran by a punk-bitch." Sesshamaru sighed and looked at his brother. " We're not interfering."

" Sesshamaru."

" We can't Inuyasha, We have a better life here." He looked at him seriously. " Do you think I want to risk my life over a sick basterd out to get rid of every little person posing as a threat, A punk-bitch you call him, I call him a coward." Sesshamaru scowled. " A better life here, We could bring Leemay."

" Which would make Naraku follow just as easy." He pinched the ridge of his nose. " His name makes my blood boil to a 5th degree. But risking our lives because Leemay doesn't have the power, we can't do it." Inuyasha growled. " Then I'll go alone, If Leemay dies..." He glared at his brother. " Their be no reason to be with anyone else. Leemay's my friend and I can't just let her die alone and by her brother esspecially." He balled his fist.

Sango looked at them and sighed. " I told you, not to go back after I got here. Inuyasha you're breaking your promise." He sighed. " Sango you're an adult and can take care of yourself now. You not a 13 year old kid any longer without any manners from Chicago." She slanted her eyes. " But Inu."

" No buts. I'll be back within 15 days, If not..." He looked at the ground. " Then I didn't get to set out what I wanted to do in the first place." Sango closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Inuyasha walked passed her without another word. " You ungratful mutt, Inuyasha!" She fell to her knees and cried.

The one place she didn't want him to return to,

San Andreas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back again...

Inuyasha grunted out the old window. Sesshamaru made this seem like some trip. And Sango was playing like she didn't know really well. All shoved in 2 seperate cab cars. Like a bunch of huddled demons hiding in a sweaty unairconnditioned car.

Yep it's San Andreas...

Same old rude ass drivers without anything fixed in their own ride. Over paying customers like usual. This was the life they had to go threw in a day to day basis. Sango not so much, she was here in the begining, but that's ment for another part...

" Inuyasha this is where you lived." Kagome pointed out the window. " Yeah.." He glared out the window. Still ticked at Sesshamaru. ' He says he's not coming, goes into a speech about not giving a real shit. And comes with visitors. Like this is some get away vaction. Who would take a stupid vaction to this part of the city.' He looked at his brother. " Ass" Sesshamaru only smiled.

*******************************************

The old house they entered was blue and paint looked like it was rusting off the marks. Spray paint onto the sides, Different gang signs and names. Sesshamaru sighed walking to the old house wall and rubbed it. " Such a shame...Gone for a couple weeks and most and your to rubble." Sango ran behind him and touched the wall. " You know we could fix it."

" WHat would be the point." Inuyasha said arms crossed usual scowl. " They'll just do it again when we leave. Might as well ignore it and go inside. Stop acting as if this neighborhood is very fucking friendly and wants to help fix up our little home." He scoffed. " All they want to do it ruin everything else everyone has to make them have the same thing they feel like they have...Shit." He moved them out the way and went inside."

Kagome and Miroku watched him in a shocked reaction. " What's wrong with Inuyasha."

" He didn't exactly want to come _here_." Sango explained. " Then where. " Shippou asked. " Nowhere important. Let's get everyone in."

They entered the house to see nothing really out of order from what they left it. The pictures of them and some of the couches they had in the house didn't look touched. Eiather the person vadilizing the outside was to affraid to come inside or had to get away before anything caught him.

Inuyasha went upstairs and turned left to a door. Kagome seen everyone go into the living room and went up behind Inuyasha.

She sneaked to the door and seen Inuyasha leaned back on a bed and looking at a picture apperently. He sat up holding it and smiled. Reminecing, rememebering what had probaly happened that day. " Inuyasha?" He snapped out of it and went to the door.

" Kagome?" He looked out the door to see her looking shly to say anything else. " I was just wondering when you were going to join us downstairs." He slanted his eyes. " In a minute...I'll be down." He looked at the frame in his hands and put it back on the bed.

Kagome looked to see about 12 people in the picture. All huddled and smiling. Probaly for a cookout, family reunion, or some type of get together. She watched him look up to her. " Want to see?"

She nodded, knowing she'll be curious downstairs eaither way. He directed her over and sat next to him. " This is a picture of our whole family. And our friends...Their were like family to us anyways." Kagome seen the picutre clearer now and seen who was in it. " This was before her and her were killed." He pointed to a girl with the red sun dress and the short black hair. Her eyes were red and looked amused at soemthing. Her arm was hooked into another males, he had a hat over his head and silver hair behind him he didn't even look at the camera and refused to find anything the girl thought of funny. The other female was a little girl she looked about Shippou's age in the picture, she was smiling a bit and had light grey eyes. She had on a white dress that lite up in the picture, by the first female.

" Who were they."

" Kagura and Kanna." Kagome looked around the picture. " Whose that next to her?" She pointed to the male in Kagura's arms. " Sesshamaru..." He sighed out, not purposly but how the way Sesshamaru may have looked at him for telling that was him.

" The hat?"

" Kagura dyed the top of it her favorite color."

" What?"

" Green..." He smiled and looked at Kagome's reaction. " They were together?" He nodded and thought a moment. " How about everyone else, who are they?" Inuyasha ponited to the women in the back making a funny face. " That was my mother..." He went to the women in the black shirt and had a tiny smile. And that's Sesshamaru's.

Kagome looked at him then the picture. " You two didn't have the same mother?" He laughed. " In somebodies dreams. They hated each other and me and Sesshamaru dispised each other. Always fighting to spend time with the only real idol we had."

Kagome looked to where He pointed. " Inutashio himself...Dear old dad...And I mean old. The whole time everyone was fighting, arguing, only my mother and 2 others helped get everyone together for the picture." She looked to the side of the picture to some other people.

" Those are."

" The onigumo's, They were a regular family of demons like us, but instead of having the orginal maybe one half-demon and a demon like me and sesshamaru, they had two of each." She watched him point to some others. " That is mrs. Toisha And her husband Kyo..." He then went down to The two under them. A girl with long black hair in a pony-tail and an over-sized bow over her head. It was blue and her jeans were baggy aperently and ripped in one of the knees. Her shirt white and tight showing her figure and the breast size in it. She was on the back of a guy in a red shirt and black pants. He looked amused but annoyed. Probaly jumped on his back just when the picture was taken.

" That's Leemay and Me." Kagome seen the gleam in his eyes when he said her name. " Is she still around?"

" Yeah...She wrote me yesterday." Kagome looked at the ground and said. " That's good, you two were friends?" " We were like brother and sister." He smiled and put the picture down. " Wait Inuyasha. Whose the last kid?"

he growled a bit and walked away. " we should go downstairs."

" Inu-"

" Drop it."

She did so and walked behind him. ' sorry.'

*******

downstairs they were surprised by a visitor. " Havn't seen you boys around here in a while?" There stood hefty woman, about in her 60's hunched over a bit on a cane. Next to her a was a young girl about Inuyasha's age and lookingnstaright at him with a smile. She looked a lot like Kagome which is why Miroku pointed it out.

" Are you related?" He pointed to Kagome who was a little shocked they looked alike too. " I doubt it." She said bitterly. The female gave a look to Kagome who mimicked the look.

It was Discust, was she a little jelious because she was STANDING next to Inuyasha? Or just didn't like the comment made by Miroku to compare us. Eiather way you put it that look made Kagome more ticked.

" Everytime one goes you seem to find another, eh Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled. " She's not dead."

" Not from what I'm hearing....Leemay beens hiding too much to tell if she is alive or not, she's barely even seen around San Andreas..." He scoffed not litsenig to her anymore. " You're one to say something...You're a rude child, not even trained right." The female looked at Sango and glared. " You're one to talk, You don't even belong in the family here."

Sesshamaru growled. " Pushing it Kikyou....Sango's our sister and you know that, If you say one more thing about her...." Inuyasha interupted. " We have no time for your insults." The old woman sighed. " Kikyou....no more they just came home. You shouldn't talk that way. Esspecially about young Leemay..." She humphed and walked out. " Truth be told, I hope she dies...If she's not already."

Inuyasha growled and simply pointed to the door. " You outran your fucking welcome go!!!" She only laughed and closed the door. " Inuyasha sesshamaru, I apologize. I thought maybe she'd be nice ethis time..." Sesshamaru shook his head. " Kikyou will never change..." The old woman walked out the door and closed it.

Kagome growled lowly. " That was the rudest person I have ever met..." Miroku nodded. " Tell me about it."

*****************************************************************

Inuyasha waited till nightfall to leave the house, seeing all the demons scuring everywhere, The street light didn't even shine when they were there. He ignored though not affraid of weak demons...

The demons though didn't ignore him. " Hey kid, you know what you're doing." Inuyash kept ignoring and walked to the street sign finally getting surrounded. 2 jumped at him, he fling his claws but didn't attack a longgreen wire did that for him.

Inuyasha growled. " Sesshamaru..." Sesshamaru grabbed the demons attention. " what?" he slung it to the other demons and killed them all. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " Show off..."

" Ay wait a second. Where the fuck are you going."

" Old hide-out..." Sesshamaru glared. " I'll be back by morning with Leemay alright. Maybe your plan would be better right know then to have Naraku hide for days ata time just to kill us and her..." Sesshamaru nodded. " You get killed you're barried here."

" I know I know...."

********************************************************************

Leemay slept silently as possible under the table near the window. They wouldn't see her by the state shes in. She woke up though from her stomach, she only ate once today and it was a small sandwhich. Even a demon needed nurishment. She looked to the ground and seen the blood stain from the point she came in and fell.

Inuyasha wasn't coming, she thought, why would I write him i probaly ruined his day when he heard of my brother alive and mother dead. I should have never wrote that letter. She pulled out her necklace that shown brightly in that small upstairs room. " This damn jewel...why does he want it so badly?" She held herself. " Why is he after me, why little brother..."

*whistle of a bird*

She looked up shocked...

It couldn't be....She stood a little wobbly and looked down to the ground seeing a silver haired male. Black tank-top and blue baggy jeans. She felt her heart beating rapidly. " he actually came?" She opened the window and whistled back. His ears followed the sound and went to the sky looking up to the building. He smiled seeing her but heartbroken at the site of the blood and bruises all over her.

He jumped up and went to the window, climbing. " Leemay..." She hugged him tightly. " Inuyasha..." She cried hard on his chest, he held her back letting her cry as long as she needed to. " I wa-was so scared...."

He growled. " Come on...we need to leave here..." She nodded and gathered his back. " Where are we going."

" What better place then the bells."

Leemay blinked. " The bell house..." He nodded and held onto his back. " Lets hurry before any demons see us."

**********************************************************************

Bell house was a corner store near the edge of san andreas, it used to be a normal drug store until the owner got shot and robbed, he died lonely, no kids, no wives ever, just a lonley old man with no one around to miss him, so this place quickly baecame a thought that never wandered around, this place was as invisible as air on a good day.

Inuyasha laid her down and looked for a sink, " They finally cut off the water." She shook her head. " No one knows about this place Inuyasha..." He nodded and went over to the sink and found a resonable cloth to clean her with.

" I can't believe you're brothers trying to kill you, mind to tell me why, he seemed to love you more then anyone else." Leemay looked away and scoffed. " I told you already he wants what mother left me..."

" And that is." He walked to her and grabbed her arm cleaning it as softly as he could manage. " Shikon no tama..." He shuddered. " So it didn't go, your human mother was a orgion of prist?" She nodded and sighed. " I'm not human at all really just the two worst combinations to demons...a demon and a prisist." He chuckled. " Not so bad to me, no wounder you won so many fights we had." She laughed. " Havn't done that in a while...." She frowned.

" Inuyasha, do I owe you again..." He glared at her but didn't look at her really. " I told I'm not going to do that anymore, I was 16 I'm not anymore, I won't do any of that stuff that I did then to you..." She slanted her eyes. " Good...I thought you might have..." He walked away from her going to the sink again.

" Sorry I didn't mean to insult you I know you're a real good person Inuyasha that's why though your gang influenced it,I let you do that. I didn't want to disappoint you."

" I told you drop it." He came back and lifted her pants leg. Seeing scared that dried but looked almost ready to get infected. He rubbed gently hearing her wince. " Sorry."

" Inuyasha" He raised a brow to issue he was litsening. " I-I'm sorry, but I have a question. Did you want to have sex with me?"

He breathed stress out from this, he didn't like remembering what that gang preasured him into doing to be apart of them. Leemay already did what she had to do, they didn't make her do anything drastic or harmful just fight them and that was it she won then she was in. thinking she was a weak girl made the doubt her but once being in the hospital a couple days, they respected her to let her in without the second inning.

Inuyasha on the other hand being a male had to do more no matter what. He won the first one too, but his second admission was to make the newest female his and claim her only, only demons had to do that and Innuyasha didn't think it as far at all knowing that Leemay was the new recruit.

************************************

************************************

Flashback

************************************

************************************

Inuyasha was younger and looking pretty pressured in the room, it was dark and damp around the areas, a couch, new playstaion, and tv was in the room. He was surrounded by guys, smiling approving.

" Just do it, It's a rule for the females too. If they were strong enough to fight us and live then of course they would't need help..." Inuyasha glared at the first male. " You stupid...I known her since I was 5 like I'd do that..."

" Inu-demon....Come on. That's something they live by also. All the females and so far none of them have needed anything. And it's not like we're gonna leave them to soil in their own blood. They're females." The guys laughed behind him.

" Since you're new we assign you to Leemay, she's easy...and oh so innocent. I'm wondering myself why she's even in this gang, but she insisted to prove she was as strong as anyone here, taking the challenge we still have cold-slot and wolf-boi in the hospital..." Inuyasha glarred at the ground. " it's easy, you'll get used to it, I mean this means you're in, just keep the rules in check with little Leemay..."

Inuyasha nodded and stepped out the house. Leemay and the other females were on the porch, all eyes were on him except Leemay's.

" Did you get in small fry?" A female asked. Inuyasha shrugged playing off the conversation that happened inside. " Please I might not even get in, I mean this is lame anyway, I shouldn't have gotten in Leemay's business. I might just go home." Leemay turned and stood. " What are you talking about you're a shoo-in, You easily beat those guys and you know what to do, Inuyasha, why don't you want to be in."

" I want to, I'm just saying don't get ya hopes up." He knew by the looks they gave what was going to happen, and unfortionatly they didn't tell Leemay.

****************

Weeks passed and Inuyasha completly gave into their rules, He forgot about feeling guilty or not wanting to do it, the only thing he wanted to do was hear the praise he got when he defeated, did missions, or accomplished a new record in something, he was shooting up and enjoying it greatly.

Leemay was also, no injuries or questions have been thrown by her parents and it's funny. Being out all night and her beast father not hearing, she mastered it pretty well. Then a sneak attack happened on their hide-out by the waters.

" Over the fence." Inuyasha ordered getting two of the guys attacking killed. " We got em it's almost over." They grabbed another seeing a bunch off them retreating, Inuyasha smirked jumpping over the fence and killing them on the spot. Seeing over the bridge growling, " Sesshamaru!" He glarred at his little brother and took the surviors out.

He walked back down seeing that everyone started off back to the hideout...He looked around remembering Leemay was the first to get hit and she wasn't getting carried back. That's right, She was his responsiblity. " Leemay, where are you? "

She smiled tapping Inuyasha's shoulder. " I'm fine...Let's get back." She fell over a bit feeling the blood wond in her hand again. She had a leathal shot something that could be taken care of. But If not now she'd probally bleed to death.

She wouldn't tell Inuyasha that though. " Come on, Y-you're not moving." He raised a brow at her and carried her. " We're not heading back, first that wound has to get taken care of. You're bleeding to much for my taste..."

Leemay nodded seeing the gleam in his eyes, It was werid because usually he wouldn't object. He'd go their before going to her house. Not thinking about it she simply litsened.

******************

Bell house was spread around the sign. It was broken down but looked new still. He opened the unlocked door and went inside. It had food stocked up in their the sinks clean, It looked better then most stores around san andreas is why it got him. It had meds. and held a lot snack food and even was selling fresh drinks, He liked this place already, sure as hell wasn't gonna tell Manny or any of the others for they can trash the place.

He brought her to the back, the clerk must live here, or lived here, The papers on his desk was scattered the bed not made and lamp on the floor, blood also leading from the bathroom side to the door in the back.

" Well the clerk isn't here anymore. Let me go get a towel and a clip." She freaked. " A clip why?"

" To pull the bullet out stupid now stay there." Leemay was laid on the bed and left. He got exactly what he said and sat next to her. " Take off your shirt..." Leemay glarred at him. " Can ya help a bit?" He sighed lifting it to the wound and covered it so no blood would come out from her movement. She took off her shirt with the help of his free hand. She watched him eye her a moment and snap back to her injury.

" You seem interested all of a sudden." He scoffed. " Let me just patch you up alright." She sighed and watched him stick the clip in and search for the bullet. It was at the trace of the skin just about to burst on the other side of her...well side.

He gentle picked it out with his claw, " I didn't even need this...so stupid." He tossed the clip. " Lay back down, I gotta heal it."

" With what?" He sighed. leaning to her side licking the wound all the blood and scared tissue out, healing the mark to stop it from bleeding. Leemay watched not shocked or embarressed it wasn't really anything new to her, He did this when she first got hurt around him, of course no one was around but it embarressed her then and him too, they were only 7...

When he stopped he whipped his mouth with his hand, " All clean..." She rolled her eyes." Your a dog not a cat stupid." He pinned her. " You're stupid. I know what I am...Let me get something to wrap it up with." Her heart beat quickly during that moment, He never did that before. He looked at her so strangly. She couldn't tell what was he risking for?

He bandaged her up and cut it as soon as it wrapped 3 times securly. Leemay Sat up and touched it. Wasn't much pain and nothing big to kill her now. She looked at Inuyasha who just stared at her. " Ya owe me now...." She laughed. " Put it on my tab. How much..." He laughed and looked at her breast. " Not how much..." She slanted her eyes going for her shirt. " Look I am not letting you do anything to my breast aiight?"

" We don''t have to do that..." He cupped her face and kissed her. Leemay gripped the sheets being as shocked as she was. " Inu?" was all she could say when he stopped. He looked at her shirt and tossed it back on the ground. he got on top of herand kissed her neck, Leemay glupped from him doing all of this. ' you owe me?' She thought. " You want to have sex with me?" He grabbed her arms and put them over her head. " Just relax Lee..." She looked down, thinking about what could happen. As soon as he takes off his clothes and grinds in her its over. Her best friend will have her innocence, better yet he'll own her for a while.

" Relax, Inu you know I'm a virgin..." He licked her neck and cupped her breast, she moaned a bit. " Inuyasha!!!" He looked at her and grinded on her body lightly, but hard enough for her to feel something, She put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. " Inuyasha?" He took off his shirt and kissed her lips again, not litsening to her, and just like that it all happened.

The had sex that night and again a few days after, then again and again. same place. Same reason. Leemay owed him.

*************************

*************************

End flashback

************************

Leemay watched him lick her stomach and neck for the marks their she sighed. " I did..." She mumbled. " I never knew so I never counted you as my first." He sighed and finished. " we need to leave now K...You're going back to Tokyo with me Sesshamaru and the others." She nodded and tried to stand.

" Right behind you..."

***********************


End file.
